I only wanted to fallow my dreams
by Runaway-Sanity
Summary: Tempest always wanted to be apart of sector sucurtity ,but the cost was pretty high. now she is in some sort of war with dark signers and signers. all she wanted was to be the best cop ever and now. she might not make it t see the light of day. and she thought portoling the city was tough!


It was a dark night on the streets of the run-down city of Satellite, an small island that neighbored the Bright City that was Neo-Domino and sorted its trash. 5 vehicle that was similar motorcycles passed by. These motorcycles aren't your normal bikes though. They had a white body with blue stripes running through them, and a red light that was flashing. They were sector security duel runners.

" so how is it to be a police officer instead of a piece of trash?" seared one of the officers with a nasty grin.

This question was directed to the 15 year old girl riding next to him.

She had shoulder length brown hair that faded into a dyed black. She also passed a pair of piercing blue with green flecks eyes. She was wearing the standard uniform of the officers she was traveling with.

This was way different than her normal outfit, which consisted of black docs ,a pair of black stretch pants under a red and black plaid skirt that reached mid thigh. A black shirt with a skull and cross bones in the left bottom corner. A dull black jacket and topped it all off with a pair of red steam punk-sh goggles that rested on her forehead, keeping her hair out off her eyes.

She angrily said " i am not a piece of trash , anyways i need to focus. if i pass this test, i get to be an officer" and with that she when towards the head of the party.

Normally, satellites can become apart of sectored security. but then they offered 5 openings for new officers. They where first trained and then had to pass a test. If they passed, then they would be apart of secture security That and they where allowed dueling decks because they need them to train.

Today was the day of the test. They had to stop 2 gangs from fighting and causing a gang war. that was when they heard shouts.

They stopped in front of an abandoned warehouse , one of the many abandoned buildings that made up most of Satellite. They stormed inside.

Inside where two different gangs, one was Red Magic and the other was-, ' no it can't be , it just can't be them' the female recruit thought. But it was undeniable, it was them. The vests was enough to tell her. It was Team Satisfaction.

' you may be my friends , but you won't get in the way of my dream!' she thought determinedly.

" This is Secure Security, put down your duel disk and put your hands up!" shouted the only real officer in the building.

Team Satisfaction had already defeated Red Magic, and was ready to face the group. Everyone then engaged in a duel.

The girl was engaged by Yusei. The Duel was tough.

He had Junk Warrior on the field and no cards in the spell zone do to her last turn.

She had lord of d., spell card second rush, and dark flair dragon.

She had 2000 life points and no cards on the field well yusei had 500 life points.

She was panicking on the inside. If she didn't draw the right card she could lose and fail the test. All the others had failed already. She drew 1 card. She looked at it and- yes! It was the right one.

" I play Lord Of Dragon in attack mode. Then I sacrifice 2 dark type monsters to special summon Dark Flair Dragon. Now I activate the ritual card Black Luster Ritual" at this point Yusei was very much. Ritual cards were barely used these days, but to have a black luster one was unheard of.

" I sacrifice my Lord of D. And Black Flair Dragon to Summon Black Luster Soldier!" She placed her favorite card onto the field.

"then I activate the spell card Second Rush and equip it to black luster Soilger. This allows her to attack twice but I must destroy the card at the end of my turn. Now attack Black Luster Soldier, use Black slash!"

Black Luster Soilger nodded and slashed Junk Warrior, destroying it.

" Now attack again, this time toward his life points" and with that , the duel was over and yusei duel disk destroyed due to the cable attached to the duel disk at the start of the duel.

The girl moved to hand cuff him, only to get kicked it the head by Crow, Breaking the visor of her helmet giving her a cut from her fore head to her cheek. But this wasn't the only thing, it allowed them to see her face. She saw the look of shock in crow's eyes. They just looked so hurt,like she had betrayed him.

All she wanted was to for fill her dream, a dream that was once her father's when he was still alive

That when Tempest woke up to the sound of an alarm.

**Hey this is my first story, so please tell me how I did , if the oc is too Mary sue or anything elas.**

**Tempest's deck**

**it's basically a dragons colloid deck with the fallowing cards**

**Ruin Queen of Oblivion monster**

**End of the World spell**

**Black Luster Soldier**

**Black Luster Ritual**

**Performance Of Swords**

**Commencement Dance**

**Demise, King of Armageddon**

**and maybe more things later. So bye!**


End file.
